Feliz Cumpleaños Papá
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: Los regalos de cumpleaños, no siempre tienen que ser cosas materiales. O ser fáciles de conseguir. Víctor lo sabe muy bien.


Especial por el cumpleaños de Víctor...

espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños Papá**

 _ **Desde hace cinco meses que Víctor estaba viviendo un momento muy delicado.**_

Todo comenzó cuando Yuri, su pareja de hace dos años, y con quien vivía hace seis meses, empezó con náuseas y vómitos matutinos, de primera lo achacaron a que había comido algo en mal estado; pero la situación se prolongó.

Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza, cuando saliendo a pasear a su perro Makkachin, Yuri se mareo, desvaneciéndose al mismo tiempo. Muy asustado ya que su novio no despertaba, llamó a una ambulancia. Así, recibió un lapidario diagnóstico de los médicos.

– Su omega esta embarazado señor Nikiforov – dijo el galeno llegando con unos análisis – tiene alrededor de ocho semanas de gestación.

Eso le parecía lógico, pues concordaba con el último celo de su pareja.

Víctor se emocionó, si bien esto les pillaba de sorpresa, el siempre quiso ser padre; ya podía imaginarse un mini Yuuri corriendo por todas partes.

Podía reírse ahora, los síntomas siempre estuvieron ahí, solo que ellos no supieron verlos nunca.

– ¿Qué fue lo que provocó el desmayo? – preguntó Víctor.

– Fue una baja de azúcar – contestó el médico – ahora señor Nikiforov, debo pedirle que me acompañe, hay otros asuntos a tratar con usted.

Desconcertado por la petición, siguió al médico hasta su oficina, estaba preocupado por Yuri y quería pasar a verlo.

Después de tomar asiento el doctor se dispuso a hablar.

– Mire señor – comenzó – le realizamos una ecografía al señor Katsuki para comprobar su estado – informó el médico – ahí descubrimos algo más – dijo serio.

– ¿Qué…? – preguntó Víctor aturdido.

– El señor Katsuki está esperando gemelos.

Víctor no lo podía creer, su Yuri no solo le haría padre, sino que le otorgaría dos hijos; pero su emoción se vio opacada por la expresión seria del hombre frente a él.

– ¿Eso supone algún problema? – cuestionó apresuradamente.

– Verá… en la mayoría de los casos, eso no supondría mucho problema – contestó el médico – pero el caso del señor Katsuki es complicado.

– ¿Qué quiere decir…?

– El tipo de embarazo de su omega es monocorial monoamniótico – dijo el galeno – esto quiere decir que los embriones comparten placenta y bolsa.

Víctor no entendía muy bien lo que quieran explicarle, solo por su expresión intuía que la cuestión era grave.

– En otras palabras – continuó el médico – es un embarazo de alto riesgo... cualquier complicación tanto los fetos como el señor Katsuki pueden perder la vida.

 _ **Con esta noticia, el mundo de Víctor se volvió gris.**_

* * *

Decir que desde ese momento las cosas mejoraron, seria mentir.

Yuri debió guardar reposo, algo que no le hizo mucha ilusión, pero cualquier cosa con tal de salir bien librado junto a sus hijos.

Víctor sonreía cada vez que veía el pequeño bultito que se iba formado en el vientre de su pareja… y le preocupaba también.

Por lo que había mencionado el médico, sus hijos no tendrían el espacio suficiente a media de que fueran creciendo, y no solo porque compartieran placenta, sino porque su – ahora – prometido (se lo propuso después de enterarse que serían padres) era muy delgado debido a su profesión como instructor de ballet, y eso complicaba el panorama.

El susto de sus vidas lo pasaron a los cuatro meses y medio de gestación, cuando su Yuri comenzó con síntomas de pérdida. Partieron raudamente hacia el hospital y ahí pudieron estabilizar la situación; Yuri debió pasar dos semanas internado. Uno de sus bebes corría el mayor peligro.

De ahí en adelante, la actividad de Yuri se vio más restringida aun, No podía levantarse de la cama a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

 _La situación se tornaba crítica, los médicos le habían aconsejado abortar._

 **Ellos se negaron rotundamente a dicha opción.**

Víctor agradecía la ayuda de Mari – hermana de Yuri – pues ella prácticamente se mudó temporalmente con ellos para poder cuidarlo mientras él trabajaba.

* * *

 _ **Aun así, no todo fue penas, hubo alegrías también…**_

Siendo fin de semana, Víctor aprovechó el quedase en cama todo lo posible.

Ahí estaban, Yuri recostado en él, con los ojos cerrados acariciando su vientre mientras Víctor le leía un libro. A veces la visión de Yuri se tornaba borrosa, más los mareos que todavía le aquejaban, le imposibilitaba leer muy a menudo, por lo que Víctor lo hacía gustoso.

Un jadeo repentino, más sentir como el cuerpo de Yuri tenso, le sacó de su concentración, dejando el libro de lado, asustado.

– Mi amor, que pasa… - preguntó preocupado.

Por toda respuesta, Yuri llevo una de sus manos a su vientre, y pudo sentir unas cuantas pataditas de sus cachorros.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus rostros, emocionadísimos por lo que estaban viviendo.

 _ **Sin duda recibirían cualquier prueba, con tal de conservar este recuerdo por siempre**_.

* * *

Solo dos meses más y podría dejar atrás toda la preocupación que el embarazo de Yuri les otorgaba. Según los médicos, hasta el momento todo iba bien, y sus hijos nacerían a mediados de febrero.

También estaba emocionado; el día siguiente seria su cumpleaños y habían organizado una pequeña reunión después del trabajo.

Por eso, cuando al llegar a su casa, vio como metían a Yuri en una ambulancia, se alarmó demasiado. Solo atinó a seguirla en su carro hasta el hospital.

Se encontró con una Mari angustiada en los pasillos, preocupado, le preguntó que sucedió.

– No lo sé – contestó ella – Yuri solo se levantó al baño y después solo pude escuchar sus gritos.

– ¿Qué? – cuestionó Víctor.

– Se le rompió la fuente – murmuró – cuando llegué se estaba sosteniendo el vientre… empapado…

Víctor alcanzó un umbral de preocupación mucho mayor, no lo entendía, hace solos unas semanas los doctores dijeron que todo estaba bien.

Justo cuando iba a recepción a preguntar por su prometido, salió uno de los médicos que atendía a Yuuri, y les pidió que le acompañaran.

– No le voy a mentir señor Nikiforov – dijo el galeno – los cachorros se adelantaron, algo normal en este tipo de embarazos, aunque nos haya tomado por sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo esta Yuri, doctor? – saber de él era lo que más quería en estos momentos.

– Esta estable, pero ha perdido mucha sangre.

– ¿Cómo? – Víctor no entendía ya que pasaba.

– Lo que el señor Katsuki presentó fue una nueva amenaza de aborto… afortunadamente, los bebes están lo suficientemente fuertes para poder sacarlos – murmuró - ahora, acompáñeme.

Víctor se despidió de Mari y lo llevaron a una sala equipada con una ventana y altoparlantes desde donde podía escuchar y apreciar el quirófano donde estaban preparando a Yuri.

– Desde aquí podrá apreciar el procedimiento – murmuró el doctor.

Después de eso pasó como un borrón, la incertidumbre de ver como intervenían a Yuri, más los miedos que se fueron acumulando a pasar de los meses, le pasaron factura; ahora solo rogaba a cualquier deidad que los salvara.

 **Constantemente las palabras de su omega le venían a la cabeza.**

– _Vitenka… siempre serán ellos ¿Lo entiendes? si algo llegara a suceder, ellos son la prioridad…_

Fue transportado al presente al sentir el sonido de un llanto, vio como una de las enfermeras sostenía a un niño con una pelusita negra por cabello y se emocionó. Lo acercaron a su Yuri y luego a él se lo mostraron por la ventana. Luego llegó el turno de su segundo cachorro, fue un llanto más débil, pero no dejaba de ser precioso. Este tenía el cabello más claro.

 _De pronto todos se arremolinaron alrededor de Yuri, confundido por lo que estaba pasando, solo observó como el amor de su vida perdía el color en su rostro y como poco a poco sus latidos iban descendiendo, casi llegando a cero…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– ¡NOOO! – gritó Víctor sobresaltando a quien dormía a su lado.

Se prendió una luz y el alfa fue conciente de su alrededor.

Se encontraba en su habitación, todo había sido un mal sueño.

– Víctor ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Yuri asustado.

Este solo le abrazó y comprendió.

Le sabía un poco mal que aún trascurrido cuatro años de aquello, a Víctor le trajera muy malos recuerdos, más cuando su cumpleaños se iba acercando.

Oficialmente, Luka Petrov y Matvey Pavlik Nikiforov Katsuki nacieron el veinticinco de diciembre a las 00:05 y 00:07 respectivamente. Pasaron alrededor de un mes en incubadora, mismo tiempo que su padre omega pasó internado en el hospital, reponiéndose después de la pérdida de sangre sufrida en la cesaría y las complicaciones que vinieron luego de esta.

Por escasos segundos Víctor pensó que perdería al amor de su vida y que estaría solo con sus cachorros; pero su Yuri era fuerte y pudo sobreponerse a esa situación.

Al final, sus hijos fueron el mejor regalo que pudo recibir…

Ahora, viendo como su esposo se levantaba de la cama, poniéndose una bata que no le cerraba, debido a los cinco meses de embarazo de Yuri, le hizo sonreír.

 _ **Ninguna pesadilla podía opacar la dicha de tenerlo aquí, con él.**_

– Vuelve a la cama, amor – pidió Víctor.

– Solo iré por agua para ti – respondió Yuri.

– Déjalo, estoy bien – y palmeó la cama.

– La verdad… - Yuri enrojeció – tu hija tiene hambre – murmuró.

– Entonces… acompañaré a la pequeña Sayumi Nyoko en su tentempié – Víctor se incorporó y alcanzó a Yuri.

– No Vitenka… mañana será un día movido, Luka y Matvey te darán trabajo, ve a descansar – replicó Yuri preocupado.

Víctor solo sonrió y llevó a Yuri a la cocina; le sirvió un vaso de leche y unas galletas, él se tomó un vaso de jugo.

Al terminar y regresar a la cama, ya estaba más tranquilo. Teniendo a su esposo abrazado, todo vestigio de miedo salía de su sistema.

Yuri se dio vuelta en la cama y acarició sus cabellos, luego colocó la mano en su mejilla.

– Ya nada puede alejarnos de tu lado – murmuró quedo – Estamos bien amor.

– Lo sé… – susurró Víctor.

– Feliz cumpleaños Vitenka – susurró Yuri antes de besarle castamente – será madrugada, pero ya es veinticinco.

– Te amo – respondió Víctor abrazando a Yuri.

 _Esos dos ángeles fueron su regalo hace cuatro años atrás, hoy esperaba obtener algo más normal._

 **Aunque conformar una familia con Yuuri, era el más espectacular regalo que la vida pudo otorgarle.**

 **FIN**

* * *

Luka: "Luz" / Petrov: "Pedro" = Piedra.

Matvey: Regalo de Dios. / Pavlik: Pablo.

Sayumi: Mi princesa. / Nyoko: Tesoro.

* * *

Ok, no yo me esperaba este oneshot... queria escribir ternura y cursilerias, pero esto fue lo que al final salió.

Que loco ¿No?

en fin, espero que les haya gustado como quedó al final

Pasen lindas fiestas!

/Cambio y fuera/

Min Akane.


End file.
